Yo por él ¿y él por otra?
by Hizashii
Summary: Ha pasado esperando ese beso durante doce años y no piensa esperar un segundo más. Mike/Jessica.


**Título:** Yo por él y ¿él por otra?  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Mike/Jessica.  
**Rated:** K.  
**Advertencias:** Nada.  
**Summary:** Ha pasado esperando ese beso durante doce años y no piensa esperar un segundo más.  
**Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: amor).  
**Recomendación musical: **Invisible – Taylor Swift.  
**Dedicado a: **AnneHilldweller. Besos, guapa.

* * *

**Yo por él ¿y él por otra?**

_I just want to show you:  
She don't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you  
like I want to  
and you just see right through me.  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbeliveble,  
instead of just invisible.

* * *

_

Lo conoce desde que están en jardín de niños; le gusta desde entonces, no es secreto. Sin embargo, desde que se conocieron él sólo ha hecho ignorar el profundo amor que ella le tiene. Sólo un tonto beso y adiós. Jessica se pregunta si debería rendirse, si quizás debía abandonar la partida.

Con Mike, nunca había ganado la partida. Cuando tenían seis años, él y Lauren Mallory tuvieron un _noviazgo_, a los ocho fue con Sophie Simmons (que, gracias a Dios, se mudó de Forks), a los nueve con Michelle O'Shea.

A los diecisiete, cuando parecía que al fin podría tener una oportunidad con él, llegó Isabella Swan a Forks. Maldita su suerte. Bella le destrozó su, quizás última, oportunidad de tenerlo para ella.

Lo peor de la situación es que a ella no le gusta él, que Mike le suplica atención y ella no se la da. Quisiera decirle que Bella no lo conoce como ella, ni lo amará nunca como ella ya lo ama; le enferma la situación. _«El amor más idiota, yo por él y él por otra»_, dice la frase, Jessica nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con algo que otra persona hubiera dicho.

—Yo por él y él por otra —murmura ausente, con un suspiro al final. Alguien le toca el hombro, alguien que ella reconoce enseguida.

—¿Decías algo? —pregunta Mike; ella se sorprende de que él notara que había hablado, así que mira alrededor para descubrir que ya no queda nadie en el salón.

—No, nada —contesta. Se levanta y se va, sabiendo que Mike sólo le habla cuando debe y que sólo le prestó atención porque estaba en su camino para llegar a la salida. Presiona los cuadernos a su pecho, cerrando los ojos y luchando contra esa angustia que se arremolinaba en su pecho.

—_Jess_, dime la verdad, ¿te ocurre algo? —murmura una voz en su oído; ella abre los ojos y se encuentra con azul cielo en la mirada y pecas claras en los pómulos.

—Yo…—se sonroja—, nada.

—No me mientas, Jessica, te conozco —afirma con vehemencia. Ella alza una ceja, el nerviosismo transformándose en curiosidad.

—Ya, claro, me conoces —replica, con sarcasmo. Él ríe y le acaricia la mejilla (ella cierra los ojos, como tonta enamorada que es).

—Sí, _Jess_, te conozco desde pequeños. Sé que tu helado favorito es chocolate blanco y que tu primer beso fue conmigo —le dice. La última verdad le cae como un ladrillo en la cabeza, comienza a faltarle la respiración y su mente sólo grita _«Lo recuerda, lo recuerda»_.

—Tú… lo recuerdas —traga grueso, el sonrojo (que sólo aparece frente a Mike) se apodera de su faz.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo olvidarlo? —Argumenta, moviendo los brazos exageradamente y encogiéndose de hombros—. Sigo preguntándome por qué me alejaste luego de aquello.

—A ti te gustaba Mackenzie y yo no quería salir dañada —le suelta. Nunca pensó que se lo diría, pero ya lo hizo.

—¿Mackenzie? ¿La pelirroja? —se carcajea—. La detestaba realmente, Jess, no era una tapadera o algo. En realidad, me gustabas tú.

Suelta una risita, el sonrojo le cubre el cuello y las manos le sudan.

—Me sigues gustando, Jess —sus palabras suenan a verdad.

—Te gusta Bella —contraataca. Él dibuja una mueca en su cara.

—Con el tiempo, aprendí a resignarme —dice—. Me resigné a que tú no me querías como yo te quiero a ti.

Haciendo gala de la emoción que la embarga, se lanza a los brazos de Mike y le planta un beso en los labios. Ha pasado esperando ese beso durante doce años y no piensa esperar un segundo más.


End file.
